User talk:RockoRocks
__TOC__ |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:22, January 19, 2013 Blocked users Hi, Don't message to old blocked users that they are blocked. If this template does not appear in a blocked user's talk page, it means there is no point in adding it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE:File:Cadence_Vore.png Hi Rockor, Your 2 claims are not a good basis for deleting this image. #I've looked in 2 dictionaries, but didn't find anything called "vore". Either his word was a typo, or it's a local slang somewhere. Local slang is not global- as the same word may mean different things over different places. #File usage is not really relevant. It may be used in the close future, and unused files are barely deleted. I hope you understand these points. If you still disagree, please explain yourself in a clearer way. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) RE Yes sir.Sorry about that. RE:Bling-bling necklace how i got that item is a question you think about it my brother C'lub '''P'enguin a game 'P'eople play it rock'''S think about it ;) Add image icon.svg Hi Rocko, Cool image! It really reminds the Gnome images. Nice work! Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Draw for a Mystery Prize! Your drawing is AWESOME!! Thanks for submitting, and just to tell you, your in the lead Sniffybear2 (talk) 17:25, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Templates as user pages Hi Rocko, Please note that for large user page projects, like the mainpage theme you made, the template namespace isn't the proper place for storing all the content. I moved those pages to new targets: *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoArticle *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoBlog *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoForum *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoContent *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoPortal *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoPOTM *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoFeed *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoImage *User:RockoRocks/home/RockoDYK You can embed user pages like templates in the following way: Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:12, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Random image Hi Rocko, Forgot to contact you XP Anyway you can use random image by adding the tag before the image opening link instead of the file name. Or you can use the tag. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Block Hi, I've just wanted to notify you that your block has been shortened to 2 weeks. General Officer Captain Super Miron, President of the Pie Island, Rollback on the Club Penguin Wiki, Admin on the long list removed , Bureaucrat on the long list removed , Founder of long list removed , and Pie Eater. Contact Him || Read His Awesome Blog || 11:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) User blog comments Hi Rockor, Please note that some of your recent user blog comment contained float elements and have been deleted for spamming. Please don't use or similar features again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Fun Fact: I like cake Apj26 YES Images Warning Hello RockoRocks, Please note that the images that you've embedded into your user page have been removed for containing inappropriate content. Note that if you add inappropriate content anywhere on the wiki or violate the wiki's policy in any other way, you would be blocked. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:02, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::SMH -- 18:21, October 17, 2013 (UTC)